Life As A Princess
by candysparkles627
Summary: Before my little pony as we know it today, what happened? A story of two alicorns who never thought they were princesses. This goes into the life of Celestia and Luna, as kids, as adults, and as princesses. Bad summary, but great story, please read!


A long time ago, before Equestria was founded, two alicorns of the universe, along with their two daughters, stayed in the safety of their home on a distant planet.

Galaxia and one of her daughters, Celestia, sat on the balcony of their castle-like home, looking out at the universe around them.

"Mom?" Celestia whispered.

"Yes?"

"Ive always wondered, are we the only beings alive? I mean, are there others of our kind, somewhere else?"

Galaxia sighed. "I don't know. We've never looked for any proof. There probably are."

"I read a book in your library, that said there are other ponies. Three kinds, Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies. But Mom, what are we? I have wings and a horn."

"We're alicorns."

"Ali-what?"

"Alicorn. A mix between a pegasus and unicorn."

"Ohhhhh...that makes more sense. But how do you know that? The book said nothing about alicorns." Celestia said, confused.

"That book doesn't say anything about alicorns. Its that big tattered one on the top shelf."

"That one? I thought it was just myths and legends about things that don't exist."

Galaxia smiled. "Come with me, I'll show you."

She led the filly into her library, and (using magic, of course) levitated the book to the floor. Galaxia motioned towards the book. Celestia cautiously opened it.

"Page 37." Galaxia whispered.

Celestia flipped through a few more pages. Her eyes grew big.

"So that's how you know about alicorns!" Celestia gasped.

Galaxia nodded.

Meanwhile, Cosmos, Galaxia's husband, and Luna, Celestia's sister, flew through the sky on a midnight flight. Luna giggled as the wind swished through her blue mane.

"Daddy!" She called. "Tell me more about the universe."

"Luna, I have told you everything I know." Her dad sighed.

A look of disappointment crossed Luna's face. "But Daddy..."

"Come on, Luna. We'd better get heading home. We flew farther from home than we usually do, and it's almost your bedtime."

Luna rolled her eyes.

The two headed home, gliding gracefully through the the night. As they landed, Galaxia just walked out of the castle.

"It's about time your home." She said.

"Come on sweetheart. It's not that late." Cosmos said.

"Maybe for us, but Celestia and Luna are still fillies. They need their sleep." She turned to Luna. "Go upstairs and get into bed."

Luna headed inside. Galaxia turned back to Cosmos.

"Galaxia, I-"

"No. I just don't get why you can't get Luna back here in time. We made a deal that you could take her out flying as long as you got her back by bedtime."

"I know, I know. You gave me the lecture last week. But Luna loves the night. And I'm sure you've let Celestia stay up before."

"Not once. I just want our daughters to be raised well. Don't you know what's out there?" Galaxia turned her head towards the universe.

"I do. But how is staying up late going to affect anything?"

Little did the two know that Celestia had been eavesdropping from her bedroom window.

"What is out there?" She wondered aloud. She made a vow to look for more information in the library the next morning.

"Tia?" Came a voice from the hall.

"Oh, hey Luna."

"You don't look happy. What's up?"

"I think Mom and Dad are hiding something. They say they don't know anything else about any other galaxies or planets, but I think they do. I listened to the conversation they just had. They act like there's some great evil out there."

Luna laughed. "I doubt it. But it does seem like they know something."

"Will you help me look through Mom's books in the morning?"

Luna nodded. They heard the door closed downstairs.

"Get in bed, quick!" Celestia hissed.

Luna ran out of the room, and Celestia jumps under her blankets on her cloud bed, just as her mom walked into the room.

"Good night." Galaxia whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Celestia whispered.

Her dad walked in.

"Tia," Her whispered. "Good night, my little sun princess."

Her dad said called Celestia 'the sun princess', because she always loved the sun, and was usually bright and cheery. And plus, her cutie mark was the sun.

They quickly said good night to Luna, then went outside to talk, like they do every night.

The next morning, Celestia woke her sister early, and they trotted to the library.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Luna said, still half asleep.

"Whatever else is out there, anywhere."

"Okay, let's get started."

Celestia pulled down a few books. "Start with these."

They had been looking for over an hour.

"I don't think there is anything in any of these." Luna complained, tossing another book aside.

"But there has to be! Wait, I found something!" Celestia said. "It says stuff about distant worlds, creatures, and a bunch of other things."

"Cool!" Luna dashed over to her sister.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Mom!" Celestia screamed. "Luna, come on!" Celestia grabbed her sister, and pulled her out of the room.

They almost ran smack into their parents as they ran down the hall.

"Girls," Galaxia said, a sense of panic in her voice. "Basement, now!"

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Dragon!" Cosmos said, picking up his daughters. "Lets go!"

Celestia and Luna exchanged glances.

"Mom, what's going on?" Celestia asked, absolutely terrified by now.

"Honey, no questions now. I'll explain everything later."

They heard a deafening roar outside, just as fire caught the castle.

"On second thought, everypony outside!" Cosmos said.

As they ran, Galaxia turned to Celestia.

"Tia, in case we don't make it, I want you to have this." Galaxia slipped off her golden crown, but as soon as she did, the ceiling broke ahead of them.

Just before the stone ceiling hit the floor, Celestia jumped, and dove under it. She wasnt a strong flier, but she flapped as wings as hard as she could, and sped outside.

She gasped as she saw the castle dissolve into flames. Sparks flew through the air. Celestia tried to avoid the hot embers, but she couldn't fly that fast yet. Her wings gave out, and she felt herself falling through the air. She had grabbed her mother's crown just before escaping, and now she held it tightly to her chest. Darkness began to surround her, and then the universe around her disappeared from her sight.


End file.
